Mo'ia Atoll
|Area = Mo'ia Atoll |GR = D-6 |topdepth = 0 |maxdepth = 35 ft (11 m) |cutscenea = The player is swept back by the mysterious current coming from the Atoll. |cutsceneb = The player grabs onto and holds onto the resident whale shark to ride it into the Atoll. |cutscenec = Katherine comments on the absence of the mysterious current. }} Mo'ia Atoll is an atoll located in southwestern Manoa Lai in , notable for being home to a set of archaeologically-significant ruins. Email Description ''For Whom the Bell Atolls! ''The shallow depth allows the sun to shine brilliantly on this gorgeous reef. Only brave divers can know what lies within the donut of coral that covers the region! ''Fish for All! ''Life-forms differ considerably between the east and west sides of the reef. The eastern portion is inhabited by sharks and rays, while tropical fish stake claim to the west. Lucky divers may even spot a gentle whale shark! Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life In the area around the Atoll - in the Manoa Lai Sea main, not inside of the Atoll - the player can find a wide variety of wildlife, from the common bicolor parrotfish found nearly everywhere around it to the pod of elusive Commerson's dolphins that make their homes to the southwest of the rock structure. The most imposing resident of the area around the Atoll, however, is the whale shark that patrols near the entrance. The player must, in fact, hold on to a whale shark that's entering the Atoll in order to gain access to the ruins within for the first time. During the spring and autumn seasons, there is a cluster of barrel sponges around coordinates C-8 a short way from the Atoll that serves as home base for a small group of flying fish, as well as a handful of mahi-mahi, their natural predators. (This is the only place that the flying fish can be found in ; the mahi-mahi appears in a few other places, but is most easily found here.) Location and Geography Mo'ia Atoll is a massive rock structure found in the southeastern area of the Manoa Lai Sea, sprawling across coordinates C/D/E-6/7/8, right up against the southern edge of the Great Drop-Off. There is a break in the structure, however, at coordinates D-6 that grants the player access to the Atoll's most notable feature - the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, an ancient structure decorated with mysterious carvings and tablets that tell a long-forgotten story. The player, however, cannot access these ruins right away - they must first have received an email from Alfred Thorman asking them to investigate the migratory routes of whale sharks in the area. (See the "In-Game Dialogue" header.) To the north of the entrance to the Atoll, Comb Reef and the Entryway Slope can be found, as well as (possibly) the Pirate Ship (if it happens to be there instead of one of its two other possible locations). Heading East will bring the player to Deep Valley (and the associated Passage to the Abyss). To the south of the Atoll, the player can find the small landmark known as The Chin of Maala Pao facing the Great Drop-Off. Before and when the player enters the Atoll for the first time to explore the Ruins, there is an unnaturally-strong current flowing out of it that the player cannot swim against on their own. However, they can grab onto a whale shark that came out of the Atoll (and is headed back into it), and hold on while it swims against the flow of water that's too strong for a human on their own. This leads the player to discover the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. However, after the player has seen the Ruins for the first time, this unnaturally-strong current from the Atoll seems to die down, which allows free access regardless of the presence of a whale shark to ride. A little bit to the west of the entrance to the Atoll, the Tiara, a small salvageable treasure, can be found. In-Game Dialogue Before the player can enter the Atoll, they must have visited the Abyss at night and encountered its Whalebone Chasm (each task must be done at least once, and both can be done during the same dive). They will then receive an email from Alfred Thorman requesting that they observe whale shark migration patterns. The email goes as follows: "Subject: Whale Shark Migratory Routes From: Alfred Thorman Do you know anything about the whale shark? At the risk of repeating old information, it is the biggest fish in the world, and one that has been known to frequent our waters from time to time. As such, we would like you to investigate the migratory routes of whale sharks that inhabit the Manoa Lai region. Our research indicates that whale sharks can be found around the sunken reefs in the southwest area of the map, and also near Mo'ia Atoll. Please see what you can find. ''-Alfred Thorman''" After the player receives this email and returns to the deck of the Gabbiano, Katherine will approach the player and say: "Hey, we've got another request from Thorman. He wants us to investigate the migratory route of the whale shark. You know about whale sharks, right? Biggest fish in the world? Sure you do. And they eat PEOPLE! ...No, I'm kidding! They eat plankton. They're actually really calm, gentle animals. And kinda cute, too! If I knew how to swim, I would totally hang out with them. Anyway, let's go to Mo'ia Atoll and see for ourselves!" Once the player dives and approaches the Atoll after this dialogue occurs, a short cutscene will play that shows a whale shark emerging from the entrance to the Atoll. Kat will say: "Look! It's a whale shark! I wonder if it travels in and out of the Atoll? This is our chance to check it out. Come on!" Once the player focuses in on the whale shark, Kat will say: "That fish looks big enough to grab. Why don't you follow it and research its migration route?" Once the player grabs onto the shale shark, Kat will continue: "The current is really strong, but... If you hang on, you might be able to keep going. Be careful! If you let go, it could be bad news." From there, the player successfully enters the Atoll, and subsequently discovers the Ruins. Gallery Mo'ia Atoll (Outside) 2.png Mo'ia Atoll (Outside) 3.png Mo'ia Atoll Whale Shark Cutscene 1.png|The player observing the resident whale shark swimming out of the entrance to the Ruins. Mo'ia Atoll Whale Shark Cutscene 2.png|The player holding onto the whale shark in order to enter the Ruins. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Major Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean Category:Mo'ia Atoll